My best birthday!
by Alice Cullen1224
Summary: Eccomi qua con una one shot su Leslie e Jess. E se non fosse mai successo nulla e loro fossero cresciuti insieme cosa sarebbe potuto accadere a un ipotetico diciottesimo compleanno di Leslie? Ho provato ad immaginarmelo ed voilà! Buona lettura!


My best birthday!

Pov Leslie

I caldi raggi del sole illuminarono il viso sereno di Leslie Burke che ottimista come sempre si preparava ad affrontare la lunga giornata che aveva davanti. Scese in cucina ancora assonnata e mentre mangiucchiava i suoi cereali, due delle persone più importanti della sua vita scesero le scale sedendosi davanti a lei.

"Buongiorno tesoro!" dissero in coro i suoi genitori

"Giorno Bill, giorno Judie!" rispose lei sorridendo.

"Principessaaa..." disse suo padre guardandola con affetto.

"Si Bill?"

"Buon diciottesimo compleanno!" esclamò con Judie abbracciandola stretta al suo petto.

E proprio in quel momento due vigorosi colpi alla porta la fecero sobbalzare.

"Oh mio Dio! Questo è Jess, io vado a mettermi qualcosa di decente voi trattenetelo!" esclamò sfrecciando in camera sua per lavarsi, vestirsi e truccarsi. E dopo un'occhiata minuziosa allo specchio scese giù con le gambe che le tremavano. La sua personale tortura stava seduto nel divano, conversando animatamente con i suoi genitori. Non appena la vide le fece un sorriso sghembo che subito fece perdere qualche battito al suo povero cuore tormentato. Jess Arons bello come al solito, indossava dei jeans neri e stretti che né evidenziavano il sedere sodo e una striminzita t-shirt bianca che fasciava perfettamente gli addominali scolpiti e le braccia forti e muscolose.

"Ciao Jess..." mormorò flebilmente.

Pov Jess

"Jess! Sei andato a mungere Bessie?" urlò sua madre mentre serviva la colazione.

"No mamma, ora vado!" rispose correndo infastidito verso la mucca che guardandolo placida aspettava di essere munta.

Fece il più in fretta possibile per poi tornare a casa poggiare il secchio e sfrecciare verso il bagno per farsi una doccia, ma come al solito le sue sorelle l'avevano occupato.

"Volete uscire dal bagno?! Mi devo fare la doccia!" urlò impaziente...

"Ohhhh, hai sentito Brenda? Deve farsi bello per andare a casa della sua ragazza!" disse Ellie con tono petulante.

"Non è la mia ragazza!" urlò lui per l'ennesima volta sbattendo un piede per terra sempre più arrabbiato per il tempo che quelle due gli stavano facendo perdere.

"Volete muovervi?" disse dando un pugno alla porta, facendo uscire le sue sorelle che ridacchiando se ne andarono in cucina.

Così finalmente si lavò, si fece la barba e si spruzzò un po' dell'acqua di colonia di suo padre;

"May Belle quante volte ti ho detto che non devi toccare i miei disegni?" esclamò entrando nella piccola camera con solo un asciugamano stretto in vita.

"Dove vai?" le chiese lei per nulla preoccupata dal suo nervosismo.

"Non ti importa!" le rispose lui mentre si vestiva.

"Vai da Leslie vero?"

"Si, si vado a casa di Leslie contenta?"

"Si! E falle gli auguri da parte miaaa!" gli urlò dietro mentre correva verso la porta di casa dirigendosi verso la grande villetta bianca. Fece un respiro profondo si sistemò i capelli ribelli e bussò forte. Qualche istante dopo Judie e Bill gli aprirono la porta invitandolo ad accomodarsi sul divano.

"Buongiorno, dov'è Les?" chiese guardandosi intorno

"È andata a prepararsi, sta tranquillo scenderà fra poco." gli rispose Judie con una strana espressione.

Mentre si stava preparando a rispondere alle loro domande di routine la dolce voce della sua bellissima regina lo fece sobbalzare.

"Oh scusami, ti ho spaventato" esclamò lei andando a sedersi al suo fianco.

"No, tranquilla ero sovrappensiero.." dissi esaminandola con cura, indossava un paio di shorts che lasciavano in mostra le gambe lunghe e magre e una magliettina nera che evidenziava la vita sottile e le morbide curve del seno. I mossi capelli biondi che profumavano di fragole erano legati in una lunga coda di cavallo, gli occhi azzurri avevano un leggero strato di ombretto e le labbra rosa e invitanti gli sorridevano mettendo in mostra i denti bianchi e perfetti. Non appena notò il mio sguardo indagatore diventò rossa e abbassò lo sguardo a terra.

"Hey, buon compleanno!" esclamai io per smorzare il suo imbarazzo baciandola sulla guancia.

"Grazie Jess...Dai andiamo a fare un giro..." disse confusa prendendomi la mano e trascinandomi fuori per poi correre verso Terabithia, passando la mattinata a parlare e ridere fra gli alberi. Era ormai l'una quando l'accompagnai sul portico di casa Burke.

"Bhè Les, allora ci vediamo stasera ok?" gli chiesi cercando il modo giusto per salutarla.

"Certo Jess, vedrai sarà una festa fantastica!" esclamò ottimista e fiduciosa.

"Sicura che non vuoi una mano?" le chiesi per l'ennesima volta.

"No, sarà una sorpresa tranquillo ce la faccio! Ci vediamo stasera, buon pranzo Jess!" disse, e facendosi coraggio mi restituì il bacio di quella mattina, per poi voltarsi ed entrare velocemente in casa chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. E allora toccò a me diventare rosso e andarmene a casa confuso.

Pov Leslie

"Oh cavoli!" borbottai mentre finivo di sistemare le cose per la festa e pensavo a come eravamo stati strani quella mattina. Pensai a Jess, a colui che era sempre stato il mio migliore amico che con il tempo era diventato qualcosa di più. Sorrisi emozionata ricordando quando solo due anni prima avevo smesso di vederlo come un bambino e avevo cominciato a guardarlo come un bellissimo ragazzo che diventava ogni giorno più irresistibile, comportandomi come una stupida ogni volta che capitava al mio fianco senza avere il coraggio di rivelargli ciò che si celava nel mio cuore.

"Leslie guarda che fra venti minuti arriveranno i tuoi ospiti!" disse la mamma facendomi tornare con i piedi per terra.

"Maledizione! Mi devo ancora vestire!" urlai in preda al panico.

"Calmati, hai ancora un mucchio di tempo!" disse Judie cercando di tranquillizzarmi. Così sfrecciai in camera preparandomi alla velocità della luce. Giusto in tempo per il primo ospite che bussò alla porta. Andai ad aprire e...

Pov Jess

Quando Leslie mi aprì la porta rimasi senza parole e cominciai ad avere caldo, sentendo la cravatta un po' troppo stretta. Aveva un vestitino nero lungo fino a metà coscia che le lasciava scoperta gran parte delle gambe e della schiena, i capelli erano legati in un morbido chignon, l'azzurro dei suoi occhi evidenziato da una linea di matita nera e dal mascara e le labbra rese ancora più invitanti da uno strato di rossetto rosso. La salutai baciandole le guance muovendomi un po' impacciato nel mio abito nuovo di zecca.

"Ancora auguri Les, sei davvero bellissima!" le dissi consegnandole il mio regalo.

"Vieni andiamo a sederci in giardino così lo apro" rispose guidandomi verso il retro della casa.

Pov Leslie

Rimasi scioccata quando aprendo il regalo, mi ritrovai fra le mani una catenina d'argento dove era appeso un piccolo cuore di cristallo che subito mi legò al collo sfiorandomi con le sue mani calde.

"Grazie Jess è bellissimo, ma non dovevi...Io non sono così importante..." gli dissi timidamente.

"Leslie Burke tu per me sei la persona più importante del mondo! Come puoi pensare una cosa del genere?" esclamò prendendomi le mani e guardandomi negli occhi.

"Scusa, io pensavo..."

"Hey piccola, guardami! Io per te ci sarò sempre, per sempre!" mi sussurrò facendomi alzare il viso verso di lui. Mi incantai immergendomi nei suoi dolci occhi color cioccolato e ad un tratto mentre le nostre labbra si incontravano per la prima volta dimenticai ogni cosa sapevo soltanto che ci stavamo baciando e che lui mi teneva stretta al suo petto accarezzandomi la schiena con le sue mani grandi. Era il mio primo bacio, come avevo sempre sognato.

"Les vuoi essere la mia fidanzata?" mi chiese guardandomi intensamente.

"Per sempre..."sussurrai io per poi baciarlo con passione.

Di una cosa ero certa questo è stato il migliore compleanno della mia vita.


End file.
